


What if (one shot)

by oceandolfin



Series: What if [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Ron centric, complicated relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceandolfin/pseuds/oceandolfin
Summary: i carry your heart with me.i carry it in my heartI am never without itE.E CummingsI can never get tired of Harry/Ron/Draco dynamicsNot beta ed ..read at your own risk..





	What if (one shot)

“You never stay for the night” 

He could feel the accusation and petulance behind the words as he put on his clothes. 

“I thought you wanted it that way. Do you want me to stay”. He replied looking back at the man he had just made love to.

“You better leave, Weasley or your family and friends will send howlers for you” His lover sneered. And it must be result of mind blowing shagging that he still found it arousing. Everything about his lover turned him on. His sexy moans to his casual indifference, the white ivory skin and steel grey eyes, he was crazy about everything even the mole on his right thigh. He had taken love potion once but the effect Draco Malfoy had on him was equivalent to thousand such potions. He had by now memorised thousand ways to make Draco come but he still did not know the way to Draco’s heart. 

“So we are back to Weasley ” He retorted back confused. Draco Malfoy was so damn hard to read. And he wished his someone gave him book with title “twelve fail safe ways to charm Draco Malfoy”

“Whatever, Ronald.” Draco replied rather curtly signalling the end of conversation and another great time. Their rendezvous always ended with Draco being aloof and bitchy and he being confused and to be honest slightly hurt. Draco Malfoy with his wily ways and arrogant air had slowly found a place in his thoughts whether he liked it or not. 

“Hey Draco, I would not be able to meet you next weekend” He murmured waiting for Draco’s reaction. Apart from slight twitching of eyebrows he could see no change in his profile.

“Why. May I ask” Draco enquired. 

“Harry is coming.” He said quietly. 

All he got in return was “Oh” from Malfoy. 

“He has been gone for almost 6 months . It was gruelling quidditch schedule with back to back matches and overseas tour.” He rambled on. He did not understand why he needed to explain it to Malfoy like he was guilty or something.

“I am not your wife, Ron. You are free to spend your weekend with whoever you want” Draco said calmly. 

He felt nervous talking about Harry to Malfoy. They had never discussed Harry since that night. The night where it all began six months ago. The night when they had met, both drunk and lonely with huge secret weighing inside their souls.

“Are you okay” Draco’s voice interrupted his thoughts. The tone was soft which was a rarity to hear and he wanted to memorise it. 

“I think so. It’s been six months since..since ...” He replied fidgeting.

“Since you drunkenly kissed your best friend” Draco completed the sentence for him. There was no malice in the way he said it. Draco Malfoy of his childhood would have taken full opportunity of his deepest secret to torment him relentlessly. How far they had come from their stupid young selves? How much war had changed them? He could only wonder.

“I don’t want him to hate me.” He confessed his fear. How could he have been so stupid. He was so drunk and high that day. It was Fred’s death anniversary and all he, Lee and George wanted to do was get wasted. Lee had procured some illegal weed and strongest fire whiskey. Harry was on compulsory quidditch practice session that day and it was big shock to him when Harry came back. He remembered Harry saying that he ditched his quidditch practice because Harry was concerned about him but rest of the night was blurry images of him taking Harry in his arms and kissing him. Of course Harry had not kissed him back but he had not beaten him to pulp either. It was not revulsion in Harry’s face but pity which broke something inside him. He remembered running away from Harry and that’s how Draco Malfoy found him drinking himself to stupor at random Muggle gay bar.

“Harry Potter, our saviour” Malfoy scoffed “ he could not even hate the man who killed his parents. Why would he hate you? Did he not try to contact you afterwards” 

“He did but I was too coward to reply.” Hermione had told him repeatedly to talk to Harry but he just could not. Harry and Ginny were dating and it felt like he had betrayed his own sister. He would never be mentally ready to face Harry ever.

“Did you know Lovegood girl had crush on you when we were in Hogwarts?” 

“What” He exclaimed looking at Draco’s impassive face and unexpected change in topic of conversation.

“You are too oblivious to world around you. How could a girl as intelligent as Granger fell for your homosexual ass, it’s greatest mystery of our time.” Draco said with his usual disdain.

“She had explanation for it. She says that I am her blind spot.” He joked. Things between them were so better since he came out to her. 

“Maybe Potter is your blind spot” Draco said softly. 

“Yeah, maybe you are right.” He sighed getting up to go but feeling too tired as if all the guilt had settled in his stomach like lead. “I better leave.”

In the past turbulent months, Draco was like an anchor to him. Of course the sex was mind blowing and toe curling but the best part was them talking to each other. He never imagined that he would ever have a civil conversation with Draco Malfoy and here he was actually baring his soul to Malfoy. Every day he gathered a little more detail about Malfoy. Draco Malfoy had one pet cat who he spoiled too much. He hated desserts because he feared he would get fat. He was number one fan of Appleby Arrows and could not forgive Harry for beating them in quidditch league finals. He loved learning all these little details about Draco and it was fun to discover the boy inside the perfect mask. 

“Oye, thats my Christmas jumper. I thought I lost it.” He exclaimed finding his old jumper below his pile of clothes. 

“Leave it” Draco said abruptly. He looked quite guilty as if he had accused Draco of stealing his jumper.” My cat uses it as her bed.”

“You and your cat” he scoffed “old grumpy can have it anyway my mum will make another one soon.” 

He always had this strange empty feeling whenever he left Draco. It always seemed like he had left something behind. He needed to clear his head so he apparated in the backyard of his home.  
To his surprise, the house was filled with light and noises. It was not somebody birthday because nowadays those were the only occasions the Burrow felt like old Burrow where laughter and joy never stopped. He cautiously stepped inside to know the reason of ruckus only to see Harry Potter standing before cracking jokes with Bill with baby Victoire wriggling in his arms looking for his attention. 

Seeing Harry after these agonising six months felt both calm and disturbing at the same time. Harry always had that effect on him. He was so protective of Harry. The purity of Harry’s soul and his kindness used to overwhelm him so much. He was stupidly and madly devoted to Harry. He could feel his heart doing somersaults as Harry approached him. 

“I don’t know whether to hit you or hug you” Harry whispered, “can we talk somewhere private” 

“Yeah, mate, sure” He replied nervously. 

He was taken aback by the power of Harry’s magic as he was side apparated to the his father’s shed near to the house.Before he could recover his senses, Harry had pushed him into the wall and his lips were on his.

This time nobody was drunk or wasted. This time there was no sad or dark occasion. Harry was snogging him. Harry had initiated the kiss. It took him seconds to respond as Harry deepened the kiss. He felt ground slipping between his feet as he clutched to Harry for support.

“Wait” He pushed Harry back breathlessly, “What the bloody hell” 

“That’s what I was waiting to do all these few months. Now I can’t control myself” Harry murmured seductively in his ears before nibbling them. He felt the heat pooling inside him waiting to burst open as he spread his fingers over hot and sweaty bare back of Harry. 

“You are so sexy, Ron” 

You are so sexy, Ron. The memory of hearing the same words just few hours ago flooded through him freezing him to the spot. 

“You okay, Ron” Harry asked with concern “Am I freaking you out” 

He was freaking out. He was so close to Harry that he could even see faint yellow specks in green eyes of his. He had Harry in his arms and Harry’s own arms were entwined around his waist. Harry lips looked red and swollen, his glasses were askew and his unruly hair were standing on his head and he still looked the most adorable human he had laid his eyes on. 

“Ron..say something mate. Now I am freaking out too” Harry was saying.”Did I force you. I thought you wanted it too. Merlin.i am so sorry. I could not control myself the moment I saw you walking inside the room. I am sorry, Ron.”

“Hey, Just shut up, Potter. Give poor man a warning before you snog the hell out of him.” He joked to mollify the crestfallen look on Harry’s face. 

“I love you, Ron. You are still the only person in the world I would miss the most.”

“You were dating my sister.” 

“We broke up months ago. Your sister is the most wonderful and amazing girl. I promise you I was always faithful to her but something was missing between us. And it became clear to me the day when you kissed me. I was dating the wrong redhead.”

“Harry but..I “ He hesitated. He had to tell Harry about Malfoy but what could he tell. They were not dating. They had never defined their relationship. It was big mess .

“I know what you want to say I know it looks messy and frightening but don’t worry, Ron. I have cleared things up. I have already talked to Ginny and she has given us her blessings. I have even asked the permission to date you from your parents. They were so happy. We have missed so many years because of our sheer stupidity and I don’t want to waste a single second anymore. Do you, Ron Bilius Weasley, agree to go out with me. “

“Harry..I .....” 

“Say yes Ronnie. Otherwise I am in next line for saviour of the world to date. He is going quite fast serially from youngest to old” 

“Damn you George” 

It was a joke. George had told a joke first time since Fred’s death. He was now laughing and wrestling with Harry. It made his heart melt to see glimpse of old George. Harry was like a blessing to his family. 

His mom hugged him as soon as she saw him. 

“I am so happy, Ronnie. You were so miserable without him.Take care of each other from now on.” 

Ginny hit him on his head “that’s for stealing my true love away from me. Since you are Harry’s wheezy I forgive you brother.”

Among all this chaos he realised that he still had not given his answer to Harry and everybody had assumed that he had agreed. Seeing them looking happy and excited for him made him forget the clouds of doubts lingering over his mind. Wasn’t it he always wanted, a future with Harry by his side. But what about his growing feelings for Draco. He had never felt so conflicted. All he knew was that he needed to see Draco. It was the only thought he had when he impulsively flooed to Draco’s house without announcing next morning . He had not even planned on what he was going to say. He had tossed and turned all night.....

“Draco ..Draco..” He bellowed fidgeting. 

“What’s it, Weasley. Do you even know what time is it?” 

He heard the bleared voice of Draco before he could see the man himself.

His words stopped at his mouth as he saw Draco standing before him wearing his Christmas jumper and nothing else. His pale legs were visible below the jumper with thin ankles. He looked sleepy with hair mussed up and creases on his face. Draco looked so soft and vulnerable and it made him dizzy with overwhelming desire to take him in his arms and never let go. 

“What is it, Ron that you had to come unannounced at this ungodly hour” Draco enquired schooling his features instantly into his typical indifference.

“I...l “ He stuttered failing at what to say. He had acted on his impulse but tragically he had not planned his speech. Everything was so vague and undefined between them yet he felt that their relationship deserved honesty.

“Harry came back last night” He managed to utter. “Unexpectedly”

“How charming. Don’t tell me this is why you had to disturb my beauty sleep.” Draco drawled. 

It hit him to the core that Draco did not care. He also felt a bit relief too that Draco did not care.  
“He proposed to me.” He confessed. 

Apart from slight raising of eyebrows, he observed that nothing had changed in Draco’s demeanour. 

“You knew it, didn’t you.” He had expected shock and surprise from Draco. He himself had felt earth slipping under his feet when Harry had said those words.

“He was always your blind side” Draco said almost softly. “But the question is why are you here instead to being with him”. 

“I ..I don’t know” his emotions were all over the place and he was never good at controlling them. 

“Don’t tell me that you have fallen in love with me.” Draco said sardonically. 

“I just thought you need to know since we have been ..you know..” he replied meekly. Seeing Draco’s indifference, it dawned on him that maybe he committed big mistake coming like this. 

“We were just fucking around, Weasley. Did you really think we had some kind of future together. Did you imagine that I am in love with you or I am crazy about you or you are the only one I think about when I wake up or go to sleep. Did you think that I can’t live without you or every little thing reminds me of you. You really believe that I knnow about Potter’s little crush on you as if I had always observed you or watched your every move since we we were at Hogwarts. Don’t be delusional, Weasley. There was never anything between us.” 

“I am not delusional, Draco. I never imagined you to be in love with someone like me. I only thought maybe we have become friends. At least, I started regarding you like one and I believe in complete honesty between friends but thanks for opening my eyes and telling me that I am just a lay to you.”

“We can never be friends.” Draco said bitterly. 

“I know” Ron sighed.

“How I wish you knew Ron” Draco remarked cryptically.

“Even though you say we can’t be friends still I will remember the moments I spent with you, Draco. You take care of yourself.” Ron uttered with resignation. There was nothing left to do. It was farewell.

“Don’t worry about me. I am king of self preservation. Go back to your one true love.”  
Draco said with his trademark smirk. 

He felt like he had made fool of himself. He wished he had emotional maturity of reading and understanding people. If he had known that Harry loved him too, he would have never got into this mess. how easy it was to the likes of Draco Malfoy to move on and sleep with other people without getting attached. 

He wondered if they will ever meet again. 

He returned to a worried Harry who was frantically pacing the room. After brutal rebuttal from Malfoy it felt soothing to know that Harry was concerned about him. Harry was his safe zone, his comfort and now his home.

He never met Draco after that and neither did he tell Harry about him. He kept it as a secret buried inside the deepest recess of his heart.

But fate had a way of making their paths cross again. It was his bachelor night. After both big and subtle hints from family and friends, Harry and him had finally decided to settle down in matrimony. The daily prophet had gone berserk and wizarding world had gone into frenzy. George and Lee had decided to celebrate his bachelor party at Muggle gay club. Harry had meanwhile gone to his own party organised by his quidditch mates. 

As expected it was gay bar with sexy male strippers writhing across the pole. The atmosphere was hot and sweaty and there among sea of faces he glimpsed familiar aristocratic face with sleek white blond hair. 

He debated whether to go and greet Malfoy. Their last meeting had ended very badly. But it was his bachelor night and he was a little buzzed with alcohol so he found courage to face Malfoy again. 

To his surprise, Malfoy was sitting all alone nursing his drink steadfastly ignoring flirtatious passes around him. He looked the same ..same pointy face with hair slicked back yet he seemed different with a blanket misery and loneliness around him and slightly swaying.

“Hey, Malfoy, here we meet again at this club.” 

To say Malfoy was astounded to see him was understatement. His face literally went white like he had seen a ghost. 

“Ron..Weasley What are you doing here. Aren’t you supposed to get married to Potter in the wedding of the century or something.” Draco had managed to recover the shock of seeing him quite effectively it seemed. 

“Today is my bachelor party, Malfoy. My brothers are throwing me one.” He replied. 

“Cheers to you and Potter then..” Malfoy slurred slightly raising his drink “ To Harry Potter who always wins”

“Are you drunk, Malfoy?” He asked smiling. It was unexpected and pleasant to see perfect Draco Malfoy losing his composure. “ Hey he doesn’t always wins. He lost to bloody Ireland ruining our chance at World Cup.” 

“Tell me something Weasley, Are you always this oblivious and naive idiot.” Malfoy drawled jabbing his finger at him. 

“Whats that supposed to mean?” He said confused at where the conversation was going.

“Let me count the ways” Draco rambled. Clearly Draco was more drunk than he had assumed.  
You dated Hermione Granger and you were gay. You had this huge ass crush on your best friend and you didn’t even have slightest idea that he was bonkers for you. You were the one who he missed the most. Did it ring any bell, Weasley. You slept with me and you even fucking saw me wearing your bloody jumper and still the idea that I might be in love with you never crossed your thick skull. How do you survive Weasley being like this. You are so dense and I know because Crabbe and Goyle were my friends.”

“You ...you were in love with me..” 

He remembered the day so vividly he had stood before Malfoy desperate and needy and he had never felt so humiliated. Malfoy had literally crushed his heart and stomped over it without a wrinkle on his face. 

“You told me that there was nothing between us.” He exploded in anger. “ You can insinuate whatever you want but I was there that day willing to give us a chance. I was there putting my heart on a line which you spurned cruelly. If what you are saying is true then it’s you, Draco Malfoy who is an idiot because you let me go.” 

Malfoy slumped on the stool on hearing his words. His whole body looked crumpled down and his face was miserable as if he had been sucked out of life form by a death eater. 

“Are you okay, Draco?” He asked gently. To his surprise, he still cared about blond idiot. 

“He always wins.” Draco whispered softly.” Bloody Harry Potter. You would have chosen him anyway. You chose him eventually.” 

“That’s not fair, Draco. It’s not Harry’s fault. He does not even know about us.” 

“What would you have done if I had told you that day that I loved you. That I feared that like every good things in my life you would also slip away from my grasp. Every time you left me, it took me immense self control to ask you to stay and I would spend hours embracing your warmth in my bed and inhaling your scent long after were gone. My worst nightmare was when you would stop coming to me and it came true. I would rather hurt myself than have you break my heart and destroy my illusion of love. Would you have stayed if I had asked you to?” 

There was desperate plea in Malfoy voice. If they could go back to time using time turner, how different his life would have played out.

“Ronnie..Ronnie....the boy who is fucking the chosen one ...saviour of Harry Potter asshole.. where are you. Cash here is waiting to give you shag of the lifetime before you ride off to rainbow in your unicorn with Harry.” 

He saw his brother George shouting and gesturing obscenely to almost nude man with body of greek god. 

He got the notification on his muggle device called mobile phone from Harry with a picture of Harry looking drunk and smiling in his adorable way with words “can’t wait for tomorrow with wink eyes.” 

And then he saw Draco Malfoy with storm of sadness in his grey eyes looking at him like a dying person looks at the elixir of life. Draco was right. He was the idiot. The idiot who lost his heart to one man and committed his life to another. 

“Are you coming, Ronnie.” George shouted again. 

“I just wish for your happiness, Ronald. I have always loved the way you laugh without holding anything inside you. I pray that your life is filled with countless such laughs with people who love you.” 

Draco said with faint smile on his face. He looked like a broken angel. 

He remembered the day Harry had proposed. He, Harry and Hermione sitting together like they always did, just holding hands and laughing like idiots. It’s been forever he had laughed like that

“And I wish you find the love again and when that love comes to you, promise me you would fight for it with all that you have and without a iota of doubt in your heart.” 

There was still so much he wanted to say. 

He got another notification from Harry

“r u ok.” 

He smiled at the screen of his phone.

He spared one last glance at Draco Malfoy sitting forlornly with unspoken question in his eyes. 

The question he dared not answer.

He walked towards his impatient brother.

He was getting married tomorrow.


End file.
